Introductions
by Spirits Among Stars
Summary: With the help of Jo, Sam, Dean and Alex infiltrate Crowley's mansion but unbeknownst to them he knows they are after him because he has the colt. But Crowley is not the only demon in the mansion; Crowley's right-hand demon is in the wings. Takes place during Abandon All Hope.


After Crowley made the deal, he returned back to his mansion. A demon in a short skirt and black shirt sat cross-legged on a chair. A film with Hitler was playing behind her. "How'd it go?" She asked, glancing at him.

"Just as you said, he embraced it... after some persuasion." Crowley replied sipping at a pre-prepared drink made by Esmei. He sat down next to her.

Esmei giggled, "Wonderful! He thought I was going to do the deal I bet that terrified him."

"Oh, it did." Crowley smirked taking another sip.

"So, do you think the Winchesters know you're aware of their goings on?" Esmei asked un-crossing her legs and straightening her skirt.

Crowley's gaze flickered to her legs then he replied, "Of course they don't. The nightmares in denim are too busy with finding me to know that I know they're after me."

"That's one way to put it." She finished her drink with a long swallow. "D'ya think it'll work?"

"Naturally." Crowley said after also finishing his drink. "Would you like another one, my dear?" Esmei nodded courteously. Crowley stood up and took her empty glass as he walked past. He poured himself a drink with dash lemon and did the same with Esmei's. "Who in Hell recommended you this?" Esmei asked referring to the old black and white film they watched.

"You did, I believe."

Esmei snorted, "Oh yeah."

As Crowley walked back to his seat, he gave Esmei her glass. Crowley sat down, "Cheers." The two demons toasted their glasses.

Half an hour later Crowley and Esmei still watched the film in silence with he occasional remarks about Hitler. Crowley's record still played over the film. The electricity cut out and he smirked. Esmei caught his gaze and he nodded at her. She disappeared while he walked out of the room. "It's Crowley, right?" Sam asked standing beside Dean who held out his shotgun. Sam held Ruby's knife and Alex stood in the middle of the two.

"So. The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough." Crowley said, hands in his pockets.

Crowley approached the three, stopping when he saw his rumpled rug. He lifted up the rug to look underneath; a devil's trap had been drawn on the bottom. "Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?"

Two men grabbed Sam and Dean from behind, quickly disarming them and pinning their arms. Esmei grappled with Alex for a few seconds before disarming her and holding her tightly. "Stay still, _Shifter_." She hissed.

Crowley held up the Colt. "This is it, right?" Sam, Dean and Alex looked worried. "This is what it's all about."

Crowley aimed the gun at Dean. Alex's heart raced. Crowley adjusted his aim and shot both demons, missing Esmei who didn't flinch. The three Hunters exchanged confused expressions. "We need to talk." Crowley stated. "Privately."

"Go on," Esmei said shoving them for loitering. Crowley lead Dean, Sam and Alex into another room. Esmei followed behind.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley waved a hand and the door slammed shut. Esmei ambled past them and leaned against Crowley's desk.

"There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you."

"You told us." Sam said, not believing Crowley.

"Rumours, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine." Crowley said.

"Why?" Sam asked. Crowley smiled slightly. "Why tell us anything?"

Crowley aimed at Dean again. He stood rooted to the spot. "I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

"Uh-huh, okay," Dean said moderately confused. His gazed flicked to Sam and Alex then back to Crowley, "and why exactly would you want the devil dead?"

"It's called-" Crowley put the gun down on the table. "Survival. Well, I forgot you two at best are functioning morons!"

"You're functioning...morons..." Dean immediately regretted what he said. Alex rolled her eyes at Dean and Esmei chuckled quietly.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus." Crowley reached for a glass of whiskey. Dean eyed the colt. "If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?"

"But he created you." Sam stated.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh?" He gestured to the three of them. "Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit!" Esmei nodded at his statement and Crowley put the glass down. "So what do you say if I give you this thing," Crowley grabbed the colt, "and you go kill the devil?"

Crowley held out the Colt, handle first. Dean, Sam and Alex glanced at each other. Crowley wiggled the gun with a smile. Sam hesitantly reached out to take it. Sam took the cold and said, "Ok."

"Great." Crowley said stuffing his hands back in his pockets.

"Wonderful." Esmei said with a grin.

Sam looked at the gun then back to Crowley. "You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?"

Crowley momentarily narrowed his eyes as he thought, he grabbed the glass, "Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri."

Sam glanced at Dean and nodded. "Great."

Sam put the barrel between Crowley's eyes and pulled the trigger. It clicked. Sam stared, surprised; Crowley stared back, impassive. Esmei stifled a laugh. Dean caught her gaze and she stared at him blankly making him shudder. She grinned. "Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition." Crowley said and went into his desk. Esmei watched the Winchesters and Alex.

"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?"

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!"

Crowley threw something at Dean, who caught and opened it; bullets for the Colt. Dean looked up; Crowley's gone but Esmei remained. She was smiling. "Good luck... And don't miss!" She reiterated. She disappeared before them. Sam and Alex sighed.


End file.
